In order to effectively use a screen of an information processing apparatus such as a computer, there has been known a user interface for switching a plurality of images for display on the screen. In such user interface, small images such as tab images, which respectively represent the plurality of images, may be displayed in a part of the screen, and an arbitrary image may be displayed on the screen by performing a selection operation on an arbitrary small image.